


A few for me, and none for you

by ClayJackson



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, no dick gabriel!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Gabriel hadn’t been good at oral when they started. He was, actually, quite atrocious at it. But Beelzebub has trained him well.





	A few for me, and none for you

**Author's Note:**

> Short but WHEW

If Gabriel could make any noise, he would be whimpering and sobbing and mumbling incoherent babbling, so maybe it was for the best that his mouth was occupied with Beelzebub’s cunt. Ze had zir hands wrapped tightly around the back of his skull, fingers sunk into that no longer neatly styled hair to keep him in place. 

Gabriel hadn’t been good at oral when they started. He was, actually, quite atrocious at it, having never put anything inside his mouth prior. But Beelzebub had trained him well, ze had spent  _ days  _ with his head between zir legs and ordering him on what to do, how to do it. It was times like that when ze felt pity for humans and their need to breathe. 

Ze groaned low in zir throat as Gabriel sucked on zir clit, arching up and pressing him down harder as ze quivered through a fourth orgasm. Ze latched onto Gabriel with zir legs, digging zir heels into his back as ze pushed and pulled zir energy with Gabriel’s, hearing him whine and whimper from being able to feel zir orgasm on more levels than one, but not getting any release of his own.

Beelzebub had learned that, while Gabriel was already a darling submissive who would do practically anything anyone asked of him, he was even better when he was kept shaking and desperate and on edge, made to focus on others’ pleasure before his own. That’s why ze had miracled his cock away, to keep him even more pent up and obedient. 

“Oh, that’s a good boy,” ze said as zir orgasm slowed down, still enjoying the way Gabriel’s mouth worked over and inside them. “You do such a good job, I’m amazed at how well you’ve learned.” Gabriel whined in response and ze could feel a wave of energy come off of him. His arms around zir hips dragged zem closer, desperate for the attention and affection and  _ praise.  _

Gabriel adored praise. He didn’t realize it at first, might still not realize how much he absolutely lives on it. He would never dare ask for it, to be told that he’s amazing and doing a good job, no no no, that would defeat the purpose of earning it. 

“You’re doing so well,” Beelzebub said through a groan as his tongue pushed into zem. “Your mouth is perfect for eating me out, I knew it would be the moment I first saw it and - _ ah- _ you’ve made such good progress. I would love to keep you like this for the rest of eternity.”

He whined against them loudly, his body shaking from the pent up energy coursing through him. Eternity? Like this? With his face burried between zir legs and mouth and tounge being well trained to lap and suck and fuck zir’s cunt? It sent a spark through him that flared out into zem, making zir gasp and dig zir nails into his delicate skin.

“Oh? Do you like that idea? I could keep you tied up and chained in this position, waiting and ready for me. I bet you’d like that, being able to just lay here forever, waiting for me to come back and press my cunt into your face. You’d be just an oversized sex toy,” Beelzebub rambled as another orgasm pushed through zem, making Gabriel whine yet again and ze could feel the positive energy radiating off of him. “Yeah, I thought you’d like that. Just being able to lay here all day and not think about anything besides what feels good for me.”

Gabriel tapped zir hip with two fingers, gently asking permission to pause for a moment to say something. Ze buzzed for a moment in thought, looking down at him as he looked up with those beautiful purple eyes that were so beautiful ze just wanted to pluck them out and eat them like grapes. “Yes, my darling?”

He pulled off of zem, not even caring to wipe zir juices from his face. “Please, Zir. Please let me come,” he asked softly before diving back in and getting right back to work. 

Ze groaned and laughed softly, pushing a few stray strands of his hair back from his face. “Hmmzz, a few more for me and if you do a good enough job, I’ll think about sharing one with you,” ze said while pressing his mouth harder against zem.

Gabriel whined but ze could feel the acceptance and arousal pulsating through the air. As much as he begged to be allowed to come, ze knew he would never even think about doing so without permission. Ze could keep him like this, for all eternity, just arouse and aching and desperate to please if ze so liked. 

Beelzebub came again while thinking about that, and made sure to push against Gabriel so that he could feel the thoughts ze was having. A shudder ran through him and he pushed back, aching and accepting. 


End file.
